Walking a Mile in Each Others Shoes
by The Black Flame Phoenix
Summary: Inuyasha is stuck in the modern era while Kagome is stuck in the feudal era. Kagome's been turned into a halfdemon while Inuyasha has to deal with being a human boy. What will happen to our two heros? Whoes behind this bizarre turn of events? see inside.
1. Chapter 1 The Argument and The Spell

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company but the other characters and the plot belong to me._

_**Summary: Inuyasha is stuck in the modern era while Kagome is stuck in the feudal era. Kagome's been turned into a half demon while Inuyasha's stuck being human. Now Kagome has to fight for her life while Inuyasha has to deal with being a human boy. What will happen to our heros? Whose behind this bizarre turn of events? Will Inuyasha and Kagome learn anything from their experience? Will they be able to turn back to their normal lives or will they be stuck like that forever? Wait why doesn't anyone remember having the other around?**_

_**Chapter One**_

Inuyasha said, "Trust me Kagome you have no idea what it was like for me when I was growing up."

Kagome said, "Oh and you think my life was so perfect while I was growing up. Let me tell you it wasn't a bed of roses."

They were arguing so much they didn't notice the ones watching them.

Stranger number one said, "They are supposed to be the best couple in the world. Why do they argue so much?"

Stranger number two said, "They argue so much because they don't understand what the other went through to get where they are my dear little brother."

Number one said, "But sister what if we showed them what the other went through?"

Number two said, "Well it would be a good idea but how would you do it brother?"

Number one said, "Well I would make them walk in the others shoes till they learned what the other was talking about."

Number two said, "Now that sounds like a good idea but how do we do it?"

Number one said, "Well can I just show you instead of telling you it would be easier."

Number two said, "Go right ahead brother. Its all you."

Number one said, "Thanks sis."

With that he went over them and said, "Take the two feuding and make them see through the eyes of the other what they're fighting about."

There was a blinding light that surrounded the two both Inuyasha and Kagome were freaked out by the light and what was happening to them. When the light dissipated Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked at Kagome both were freaked out but Kagome was scared.

Kagome said, "What the hell was that?"

Inuyasha said, "I have no idea but lets get back to the village and then we can deal with it in the morning alright."

Kagome said, "Alright."

They walked back to the village hand in hand but what they didn't know was that their two little watchers were watching them leave.

Number two said, "Well that didn't work brother."

Number one said, "Be patient Nariko the spell won't be in effect until the morning light. They will fall to sleep in their own lives but when they wake up in the morning they will be living the other's lives until they can see what the other one meant. No one will remember them for their real life but for the one they are walking in. Sound cool to you?"

Nariko said, "Very cool Kamin. So do we just sit back and watch or what?"

Kamin said, "Well no we have to go with them to explain to them what's going on and what they are to be learning otherwise it will all be worthless. You my dear sister are going to go with the girl and I will go with the hanyou boy."

Nariko said, "Alright but will your spell just stop the next morning after they learn their lessons or will we have to stop it ourselves?"

Kamin said, "I will stop it when they both learn their lessons. We will be able to talk to one another but they won't be able to. So when the lesson is learned then tell me and I will reverse the spell if they both learned their lessons."

Nariko said, "Alright and let us hope this spell of yours works."

Kamin said, "If it works then lets use it on the two brothers to show them how it was like for them. You know to get them to get along countless people have tried and nothing has worked."

Nariko said, "Lets see if it works with these two then we can try the brothers alright but only if it works on them with no side effects after words. Alright."

Kamin said, "Alright. Lets get ready it will be morning soon and our two charges will be waking up soon."


	2. Chapter 2 Inuyasha's experiance

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company but the other characters and the plot belong to me._

_**Summary: Inuyasha is stuck in the modern era while Kagome is stuck in the feudal era. Kagome's been turned into a half demon while Inuyasha's stuck being human. Now Kagome has to fight for her life while Inuyasha has to deal with being a human boy. What will happen to our heros? Whose behind this bizarre turn of events? Will Inuyasha and Kagome learn anything from their experience? Will they be able to turn back to their normal lives or will they be stuck like that forever? Wait why doesn't anyone remember having the other around?**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_Day One_

Voice said, "Hey sweetheart you need to wake up or your going to be late."

Inuyasha answered, "Yeah coming."

He got up and walked over to the closet to get cloths when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked normal but he could see the mirror behind him and saw what this mirror really reflected back. He was completely human. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on.

Male voice said, "Inuyasha hurry up or your not going to be able to eat breakfast before school."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I'm coming."

He got dressed and walked down the stairs of his house and into the kitchen where he saw his mom doing dishes and his dad sitting at the table. His dad looked up at him and smiled.

Dad said, "Hey sleepy head did you finally decided to join us?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah sorry it took me so long."

Mom said, "Don't worry about it sweetheart just eat your breakfast."

Dad said, "Yeah and when your done I'll drop you off at school so your not late."

Inuyasha said, "No its alright dad you don't need to give me a ride I can get there by myself."

Mom said, "Now Shino let him do things for himself or he will never learn."

Inuyasha said, "Thank you mom."

After he finished breakfast he walked to school. He didn't understand what was going on. Just then he saw a bright light and saw it go down an alley. He followed it only to have it stop and then become more than just a ball of light. The ball of light turned into a young man of about 16 years of age with pure black hair with blue, red, green, and orange highlights. His eyes were gray blue. He was slightly tanned and had four wings two on each side like butterfly wings.

Inuyasha said, "Who are you? What are you?"

Stranger said, "My name is Kamin. I am a fairy. My sister Nariko is with Kagome at the moment."

Inuyasha said, "Why am I here and why the hell am I human?"

Kamin said, "Well you were two were fighting about how you both don't know what it was like for the other one to grow up. Well I made it so you two have to walk a mile in the other's shoes. That's a phrase you will stay here in this alternative life until you learn your lesson."

Inuyasha said, "So what's the lesson?"

Kamin said, "Kagome said, 'her life wasn't a bed of roses' so you are to find out what she meant. This is Kagome's childhood the only difference is you are in her place. No one here remembers her except you and me. The only reason we remember her is one I put this spell up and two you need to remember her in order to learn your lesson. Once you learn that lesson just let me know and if I feel you have learned it I will reverse this spell and you will have your normal life back but only if Kagome's learned her lesson as well."

Inuyasha said, "So if I'm living her childhood then she's living through mine?"

Kamin said, "That's right. That's the point behind my walk in the other's shoes spell. Now you need to get to school before your late. Go on."

Inuyasha said, "Alright just warn your sister that she will have to keep a very close eye on the Kagome or she might get hurt."

Inuyasha went to school and then went home. He did the homework and his chores. He helped with Souta and helped his mom and dad or Kagome's parents. This went on for seven weeks. Then the unthinkable happened.

_52 days_

Inuyasha was in the car with his dad when the car suddenly was flipped. Inuyasha awoke to find the car upside down and the fact that he couldn't see anything. Inuyasha thought, _God did Kagome really go through this. Is this how her dad died? Is this why she's afraid of cars so much? Is this why she's always worried about me all the time?_ Inuyasha looked to his left and saw his dad. He was still in his seat but there was so much blood it was even noticeable to his human nose.

He said, "Dad can you hear me?"

But he didn't get an answer all he got was silence. He reached out and felt for his dad's pulse only to find he couldn't get there his arms weren't long enough. So he reached for the seat belt and pushed the button to let it go. He fell to the roof of the car and felt all the pain in his human body as it hit the ground. He knew something was wrong with his back cause his legs were numb but he could feel them it was more like they were asleep. He moved to where his dad hung from the seat because of the seat belt and check for a pulse like he had tried to do. But all he got for his effort was a hand covered in blood. He realized his dad's throat had been cut in the accident. He had already bled to death. He felt horrible because he knew this was exactly what happened to Kagome and her dad.

_At Hospital_

Inuyasha laid in the hospital bed while his mother was out talking to the doctor. She came back inside and went over to him. She sat on the edge of the bed holding his hand.

He said, "So what did the doctor say mom?"

She said, "Well your not paralyzed thank god. You back is broke though but its fixable. They'll put pins in your back that will keep your spine from becoming more damaged."

He said, "Will they be able to come out?"

She said, "Unfortunately sweetheart the doctors won't be able to remove them ever. If they did then you'd probably be paralyzed permanently but don't worry that just means you have to take it easy with your back. Watch how much you smack into it and your going to have to take it easy instead of being so hyper."

Inuyasha said, "Ok."

She said, "I'll be back I need to go call your granddad and tell him what's going on ok."

Inuyasha said, "Alright."

After his mom left Inuyasha said, "Kamin?"

Kamin said, "You called Inuyasha."

He said, "I get what she meant her life sucked. Can I please go home now?"

Kamin said, "Let me talk to my sister and see if Kagome learned her lesson yet."

With that Kamin left and Inuyasha was left on his own.


End file.
